


A wild turtle chase

by TheJadePhoenix1



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/M, but there's a bit of shippy stuff, this is mostly goofy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadePhoenix1/pseuds/TheJadePhoenix1
Summary: it's a calm and peaceful night in fonsett, the gang is there having a rest after doing some side questing I guess. It's late at night and everyone's sleeping heavily, when suddenly...





	A wild turtle chase

**Author's Note:**

> \--there's some light spoilers for up to about chapter 5--
> 
> I was writing this one at the same time as that last fic  
> not sure how this one ended up longer, especially considering I came up with the idea for it at 1am while I was sick but... here it is regardless

Rex turns lightly in his sleep, smiling as he has light, calm, dreams. He always sleeps best when they come back to visit Fonsett, after all no matter the quality of the bed, there's no place to sleep like home.  
  
thud thud THUD THUD **THUD**  
  
"QUICK, EVERYONE, WAKE UP!" Zeke's voice and loud footsteps and yelling comes echoing through the hall outside Rex's room, causing him to stir and jolt up. In a panic he quickly jumps out of bed, grabs Mythra's sword which is sitting nearby, and rushes out the door. Looking around the hall he sees everyone else rushing out of their respective rooms, all still in their pajamas. Well almost everyo-  
  
**WHAM**  
  
"WHAT, WHERE ARE THEY!?"  
  
-oh, no, there's Mòrag. She violently kicks open her door, gripping Brighid's blades tight enough that Rex almost worries they'll snap. The expression on her face is a strange mixture of tired disorientation and fiery murderous rage.  
  
"I'm glad you're all up," Zeke speaks up from the end of the hall, facing away from everyone,"this matter is of the most utmost urgency." Slowly he turns back towards the others, revealing his grim, solemn... crying? face. "Turters is missing!"  
  
Just like that everyone goes from tired and panicked to just tired. Corinne takes the opportunity to speak up, "well, this sounds like this is your own problem. For now, I think I'll be heading back to bed."  
  
Rex watches her shuffle her way back to her room then turns back to Zeke, "alright Zeke, calm down, now are you sure he didn't just wander into one of our rooms? Or even just somewhere else in the house?"  
  
"He's not in Nia's room!" Pandoria pops out of Nia's room, causing the later to jump and make a startled hissing noise.  
  
"You- Wha- How did- When did you get in there!?"  
  
"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to..." Pandoria gives her an ominous answer before rushing over to her emotional driver, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him close. "Oh, don't worry my prince! We'll scour all of Alrest for our dear Turters if we have to."  
  
"I'm afraid he's not in our room either," Brighid quietly slips out to stand next to her driver, "I assume that we're all more than willing to help you look, however." She gestures her head slightly toward the others, but more so towards Mòrag who's been watching her friends shenanigans only half concerned and the other half annoyed at being woken up at such a late hour.  
  
It takes her half a moment, but after realizing the offer Brighid made Mòrag suddenly straightens her posture, standing stern and firm like one would expect from the special inquisitor. Or at least, it's the most she could look like special inquisitor while in nothing more than a tank top and shorts... "But of course. We will gladly assist in searching the rest of the house, and then the village, if necessary."  
  
"Th- Thank you so much! This is... The nicest thing You've done for me, Flamebringer."  
  
Mòrag frowns at that comment, "I- I am not _that_  cruel, surely."  
  
"Whatever-" Mythra stamps mildly annoyed past Rex towards the kitchen, "-let's just hurry and get this done so we can get back to sleep."

 

* * *

 

Pandoria sits on Corinne's couch next to her driver, patting him on the shoulder and trying to comfort him. Rex sits in a stool across the two of them, talking to them while the others look for Turters.  
  
"Alright, now lets retrace your steps, when was the last time you saw Turters?"  
  
"W- Well, me and Pandy had just tucked him into bed- like we always do!"  
  
"Okay... Go on then."  
  
"I- I don't know what happened after then!" Zeke starts to get flustered again, causing Pandoria to grab his shoulder and work to calm him again. "I got up because I had to pee... But when I looked over.. He was gone!"  
  
"Of course I was the first to the search!" Pandoria shouts as soon as Zeke finishes, "I checked  _everywhere_  in Nia's room, I even went and combed through every strand of Dromarch's fur." The blade, upon hearing this, puffs up and looks over his coat uncomfortable that Pandoria went so thoroughly through it without him even noticing.  
  
"And he wasn't there?"  
  
"I mean, I could'a told you that." Nia adds, looking under a plate on the table that Turters could definitely not fit under. "It was the first good night's sleep I'd gotten in days... Or at least it would'a been... Anyway, Rex, are ya gonna help look or not?"  
  
"I will, I will! I'm just worried, with the way everyone's looking and with how small he is, if we don't have anything to go on one of us might accidentally 'find him' under our foot..."  
  
Pandoria and Zeke both gasp and shoot rex a horrified look.  
  
"OH, NO! I mean- I didn't- It'll be okay, we'll be careful!"  
  
The two of them still look very emotional as Pandoria slides right next to (almost on top of) Zeke, and while it is very comforting it's actually not on purpose, as the couch is now tilted at a 45 degree angle.  
  
"Erm... Poppi, do you mind..."  
  
"Oh, Poppi is sorry." Poppi stops looking under the couch and, very un-carefully, drops it right to the floor. Not really helping Rex's point.  
  
"Ohhhh.. Don't worry my prince, we'll find our beautiful little mascot, even if it takes us the rest of our lives!"  
  
"W-Well it won't take  _that_  long, I'm sure he's just somewhere in the house!"  
  
"Hey, Rex." Mythra walks into the main room, still looking tired as ever, but at least she seems to have some news to share.  
  
"Ah, see guys! Did you find him Mythra?"  
  
"Hmm? What? No, see I was looking around the washroom and I found some mouse holes." Mythra jabs her thumb back toward the hallway, "don't suppose he got out through one of those, do you?"  
  
Rex slaps his hand to his face as Zeke screeches and rushes out the door. "TURTERS! TURTERS WHERE ARE YOU BOY!?"  
  
"MY PRINCE WAIT FOR ME!"  
  
"Well if we are going to look outside at least let us put some proper clothes on. What do you say lady Mòrag- Lady Mòrag did you fall asleep!? Please, compose yourself!"

 

* * *

 

Pandoria trudges through the dark cool town with Zeke, rummaging through every patch of tall grass and bush they come across. Some of the other's at the same time knock on a few of the townsfolk's doors to ask if they've seen Turters around anywhere, with no luck so far. Pandoria has never seen her driver quite so worried and devastated, she holds his arm tight and leads him through the town hoping that she can offer some form of comfort.  
  
"We'll find him..." Pandoria mumbles, not entirely sure which of them she's trying to reassure.  
  
Finally after checking everywhere they can think to in the villiage they all meet back up in front of Corinne's house. Mòrag and Brighid sit on the front steps, the later trying to shake her driver awake again. Nia doesn't seem to be fairing much better, she's sitting on Dromarch's back trying not to doze off. Mythra leans against a rock that Rex sits on, Azurda has curled himself up next to him and seems to have fallen asleep. And lastly Tora and Poppi walk over and join them at around the same time as Zeke and Pandoria.  
  
"I'm guessing you guys didn't have any luck..." Zeke is answered by everyone frowning an averting their gaze, a clear sign they hadn't found Turters.  
  
"Meh meh, not to worry friend Zeke. Tora has been working on new feature of Poppi that may help find Turters."  
  
Pandoria rushes over to Tora, grabbing his cheeks rather roughly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER!?"  
  
"M- Meh, Tora has not tested new feature yet, figured Tora shouldn't mention it unless as a last resort."  
  
"Well do tell chap!" Zeke adds in, looking slightly more hopeful. "What is it she can do?"  
  
"If friend has item that has essence of Turters," Poppi takes the opportunity to explain, "then Poppi can scan the area for Turters!"  
  
Pandoria gasps and rushes back inside the house, after a bit of rummaging she runs back out with a small piece of cloth that seems to look like... A miniature patterned blanket. "Here, this should have plenty of 'Turters essence'."  
  
Poppi takes the tiny blanket and puts it in a compartment on her arm and then starts to make an assortment of humming and beeping noises. "Poppi... Scanning.... Scanning... Processing... Searching..."  
  
Pandoria and Zeke watch in silence for long while as she continues on like that, after a while they turn their gaze to Tora.  
  
"U- Umm scanning process may take a while..."  
  
"But- But, so much could happen to him while we wait for Poppi to finish looking!" Any bit of hope fades from Zeke's face again. "What if he wanders out of the village? What if a bird carries him off? What if..."  
  
"He could also fall into the cloud sea.." Mythra yawns, getting a horrified look out of Zeke.  
  
"Ah! What if he fell in already!? Hold on Turters! The Zekeinator is coming to get you!" Zeke takes off running toward the edge of the village, Rex gets up to try and stop him, but before he knows it Zeke jumps off the edge and into the cloud sea.  
  
"MY PRINCE, WAIT!" Again no one is fast enough to stop Pandoria as she runs and leaps into the sea after Zeke. The mist swirls around her as she hits the sea, swimming back to the top she looks around for Zeke. The clouds are so thick it's difficult for her to both keep herself afloat and search for her driver, eventually however she spots him and makes a move to try and pull him back to shore.  
  
Eventually the two of them manage to get to the beach, Pandoria pants hard and coughs up a bit of water. Looking over she sees that Zeke is on his hands and knees, slumped over in the sand.  
  
"Zeke..." Pandoria lightly calls his name, reaching out for him.  
  
"It's hopeless..."  
  
"Don't say that!" Pandoria scooches closer to him, trying to get a good look at his face. "We can't give up now! Turters is depending on us."  
  
"But what if that's why he ran off? What if... What if I actually can't take care of him?"  
  
"Zeke..."  
  
"What if... I can't take care of anyone?"  
  
With that Pandoria grabs Zeke's face, turning it to look at her. The expression on Pandoria's face is fierce, and her voice as she speaks up is even more so. "That's not true! Yeah, maybe you don't always know what to do. And maybe we sometimes forget to feed him, and maybe there's times that you get so focused on other stuff that you forget to pay attention to me. But you are still my prince..."  
  
"Pandy..."  
  
Zeke places one of his own hands over Pandoria's, a moment later Pandoria pushes her face closer to Zeke's gently pressing their lips together in a kiss as the cloud sea behind them hits the shore. Clouds and water splash up around the two of them, glittering in the dim moonlight.

 

* * *

 

Rex, Nia, Dromarch, Azurda, Mòrag, and Brighid sit around in the house. Mythra wandered off somewhere, Tora and Poppi are still outside waiting for Poppi to finish scanning, and after seeing  Zeke and Pandoria safely on the beach below Fonsett everyone decided to just head inside and wait for the two of them.  
  
"I just don't know where else to look for Turters. We already checked all the house and the village." Rex sighs, he sits on a stool with his head in is hands.  
  
Nia sits on the floor on the other side of the room, leaning against Dromarch who's fallen asleep. "I dunno, ya think maybe he's hidin out in a little crevice somewhere too small for us to get to?"  
  
"Maybe... What do you think, Mòrag?" Rex waits for her to answer, but when he looks over he sees her slumped over Brighid. Eyes closed with her head laying on Brighid's shoulder. "Erm... Brighid I think you need to wake Mòrag up again."  
  
...  
  
Rex looks over at them again, confused. Brighid always has her eyes closed so it's difficult to tell anything's different, but looking at the way her own head is laid on Mòrag's and her mouth is hung slightly opened.  
  
Yep.  
  
She fell asleep too.  
  
"Hey guys, you sure are up late." Mythra must have given up and gone to sleep, because now it's Pyra's voice that calls from the hallway.  
  
"Ey, Pyra. Yeah we were just lookin for-" Nia suddenly stops mid sentence, her mouth hangs open as she looks over at Pyra.  
  
Looking to see what got Nia so speechless Rex notices something in Pyra's hand. "What!? Pyra? You found Turters?"  
  
"Hmm? Was he missing? I just went to go wash up and found him in the sink." Pyra pets his head with a finger. "Sorry, I would have brought him back sooner, but we played in the water a little bit."  
  
Before Rex can say anything the door is slammed open. "Poppi scan is complete!" Poppi briskly makes her way over to Pyra, then takes Turters from Pyra's hands and triumphantly holds him up in the air. "Poppi has located Turters!"  
  
...  
  
"Well at least Zeke and Pandoria will be happy to hear we found him..."

 


End file.
